Hey Santa
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: THe Gundam Wing girls are all at the Peacecraft Yuy Manor for Christmas. They are waiting for their men to come home from a recent mission. Can the boys make it home before midnight?


Hey Santa  
  
Author's Notes: Alright people I know it's way way too early to be writting Christmas stories. I mean just think about how I feel writting this. But maybe I should explain why I am writting this. I was on the net like sunday night searching for this one story I really like and it just so happened to be a Christmas one. Anywho I digress I started having this urge to write Christmas fics. Scary ne? Anywho I do not know own the Gundam Characters. I also do not own Hey Santa it is owned by Wilson Phillips.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
'If everyday was Christmas  
  
If we could make believe  
  
If everyone would care a little more  
  
There'd be harmoney'  
  
It was winter and the Gundam girls had all gathered at the Peacecraft Yuy manor. The manor had been decorated with garlands that left the scent of pine in the air. Lights were strung up on the banisters and window frames, while candle lights flickered merrily on the window seals. A giant Christmas tree was in the ballroom with white lights wrapped around it while silver and gold glass orinments hung on the branches. The presents had all been wrapped and were waiting to be unopened. It was Christmas eve and only two hours away from midnight. The girls were all anxiously awaiting for their husbands, boyfriends, fiances to come home from their most recent mission. They could hardly wait.  
  
'The city is covered in snow tonight  
  
The children fast asleep  
  
I'm waiting for him, but he's nowhere in sight  
  
And I wonder if he can hear me'  
  
"I can't wait for them to get here," said Relena rearranged one of the gifts under the tree.  
  
"I know they have been gone since Thanksgiving," said Sally coming into the room with a mug of hot coco for the girls.   
  
Sally was five months pregnant with Wufei's child and was perhaps the most nervous woman of the group wondering if her son would ever know his father. Sally and Wufei had been married for two years. They got engaged a month after the Mariemaya incident. Then got married a year later. Wufei had been worried about her with him going off but knew she was in good hands since she would be staying with Relena who had her own bundle of joy with Heero. A little girl with her father's hair and her mother's eyes; Heero and Relena had been married a year after Wufei and Sally.  
  
"Don't worry," said Noin smilling cheerfully. "Zechs promised to bring them back alive and in one piece."  
  
'Hey Santa  
  
Hey Santa...Santa  
  
I wish with all my might  
  
Hey Santa  
  
Hey Santa...Santa  
  
Bring my baby home tonight'  
  
"Though knowing Duo that will be a very difficult accomplishment," said Hilde walking into the room carrying a tray of small sandwhiches for the girls to snack on while they waited.   
  
Hilde and Duo had gotten engaged a year ago on that very same night. Needless to say they had yet to begin planning the wedding since Duo was always running around and injurying himself in some new way. Hilde even had him get a catscan to make sure he didn't have any braindamage from anything. Hilde began to wonder if he had been dropped on his head one too many times from childhood too which Mora promised with him being an American Male was normal.   
  
Mora was an American and had meet the group two years after their Mariemaya incident. She had at first meet Quatre when she and a few of her classmates had gotten captured by men that held a grudge against the girl's grandfather. Needless to say they hadn't gotten far with her once the girl woke up. After she and her friends escaped them they had run into memebers of the Maganac Corps. She and Qautre had hit it off quite nicely after that; and have been dating eachother ever since then.   
  
'Why does it feel like it's colder than winter  
  
Even by the fireside  
  
My baby said he'd be home for Christmas  
  
and now it's almost midnight  
  
The Christmas lights up and down the street  
  
Are such a sight to see  
  
But all the presents by the tree  
  
They don't mean a thing till he's with me'  
  
"You know knowing all the boys they are probably having fun blowing things up," said Catherine walking into the room carrying some last minute gifts for her finace Trowa (A/N: I can't see them has sibs).   
  
"Well except Quatre," said Dorthy. "That boy just can't stand bloodshed if it can be avoided. I find it amazing that you two get along so well."  
  
The last comment Dorthy had made to Mora who had walked in right behind her.   
  
"The mysteries of life," said Mora shrugging.   
  
Mora had family all in the millatary at almost every level. She had seen both the good side of war and the dark side of war. She however still believed that somethings were worth fighting for and had friends that seemed to enjoy blowing things up into little pieces back in America. Mora was a little darker then Quatre since she had a temper that when unleashed was quite dangerous. It was almost beserker like in nature.   
  
"How much time left?" asked Hilde turning to look at Noin.   
  
"They said they would be here before Christmas," said Sally wrapping an arm around the other female. "And I am sure they will after all if nothing else Wufei will see to it that they get here on time."  
  
"Yeah if nothing else just to see that you are still okay," laughed Relena.   
  
"Hey Heero is no better," said Sally hands on her hips.   
  
The girls all laughed knowing the truth of the statement for all of their guys were possessive in some form or the other.   
  
'Hey Santa  
  
Hey Santa...Santa  
  
I wish with all my might  
  
Hey Santa  
  
Hey Santa...Santa  
  
If you hear me won't you hurry  
  
Bring my baby tonight'   
  
Relena smiled and set about lighting the many candles on the walls and fireplace mantle. The candles twinkled merrily while Noin set about lighting the fire. Once that was complete and the fire gave off no signs of going out Relena set about dimming the lights in the room. Noin had gotten married to Zechs at some point after the mariemaya incident and they were out in space watching Relena from afar. She was now a little over a month pregnant and couldn't wait to tell Zechs the good news when he returned.   
  
'I know your sleigh is full inside  
  
But won't you stop and give my baby a ride  
  
I'll be waiting by candle light this Christmas  
  
The Christmas lights up and down the street  
  
Are such a sight to see  
  
But all the presents by the tree  
  
They don't mean a thing  
  
Santa please hear me'  
  
There would be good news for everyone this year. Heero would be greeted with his newborn daughter who had been born a week after he left. Wufei with the knowledge that his pregnant wife was okay and Zechs with the knowledge that his wife was pregant. Trowa that Catherine had excepted his proposal from their meeting at Thanksgiving. Duo that his girl had yet to take the ring off in light of the fact that an old boyfriend was trying to get back together with her despite the knowledge that she was already engaged to Duo. Mora however probably had the biggest surprise coming according to Trowa's letters.   
  
"I have a feeling this will be a Christmas full of surprises," smiled Catherine.   
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Mora curiously.   
  
"You'll just have to wait and see," smirked Catherine.  
  
"You know something don't you?" asked Mora.  
  
"I'm not saying a thing," smiled Catherine.  
  
"That is so not fair!"  
  
"Sure it is," grinned Catherine.  
  
"You guys!" shouted Hilde. "It's an hour till midnight!"  
  
'Hey Santa  
  
Hey Santa...Santa  
  
I wish with all my might  
  
Hey Santa  
  
Hey Santa...Santa  
  
If you hear me won't you hurry   
  
bring my baby tonight'  
  
"What do you mean it's only an hour till midnight?" asked Noin checking her own watch.   
  
"You know your right," said Sally. "It's getting close to the cut off time."  
  
"I wonder what could be keeping them so long?" asked Noin looking out the window.   
  
"There's no hope for it those guys have never been punctual," said Sally ploping down on the couch and taking a sandwich.   
  
"And one would think that Wufei would be rushing through that door shouting for you," laughed Noin taking a seat next to her.   
  
"Since when have guys been concerned with being on time?" asked Dorthy taking a sip from her coco.   
  
"Believe me," said Une coming into the room with her winter coat still on psuhing Mariemaya's chair. "From how Zechs sounded he and the boys couldn't wait to get home to the women they loved.  
  
"It's good to see you Une," said Relena coming up behind the woman.   
  
Relena took the coats from both females and gave them to the butler to hang up. All the remaining girl's then took a seat around the room eating sandwhiches and coco. They talked about times of the past and various things that had happened and might happen. Sally even told them that the day after Wufei found out she was pregnant he made her breakfast in bed. Noin looked down at her watch and realized it was two minutes until midnight. She sighed and looked up at them sadly shaking her head knowing that their was no way they could make it now. The door bell rung and the butler went to get it.   
  
'The Christmas lights up and down the street  
  
The presents by the tree  
  
I hear a knock, oh can it be?  
  
My wish is staring back at me'  
  
"Who is it Jeeves?" asked Relena after awhile.   
  
The butler said nothing in fact the butler did not even come into the room to annouce anything. Relena frowned and began to stand up and walk toward the door that would lead to the front hall. The lights cut off plunging the first floor into darkness so that the only light came from the flickering candles and fireplace.   
  
"Well this is just terrific!" snapped Noin. "Just when things couldn't get any worse."  
  
"Trust me things couldn't get much worse then this," said Catherine.   
  
"Never say that," said Hilde. "Because it always does."  
  
"Good point," said Catherine.   
  
"Well what now?" asked Noin. "It's a minute until midnight."  
  
"Your going to kill my brother aren't you?" asked Relena.  
  
"Will pigs ever fly?" asked Noin.  
  
"If Wufei had his say in it they would," muttered Sally.  
  
Relena gigled and looked at her watch it was five seconds till midnight.  
  
'Hey Santa   
  
Hey Santa...Santa  
  
I guess you heard me tonight  
  
Hey Santa  
  
Hey Santa...Santa  
  
I'm underneath the mistletoe  
  
With my baby tonight'  
  
The lights flickered on again sending the room into totaly light it took the girl's several minutes to abjust to the light again. They blinked at what stood in front of them has the clock chimed the tool for midnight.   
  
"Oh my God!" said Sally still in shock. "YOU PLANNED THIS DIDN'T YOU!"  
  
"Glad to see the baka onnas took care of you while I was away," said Wufei wrapping his arms around her. "We are all alive and well so don't worry so much. Calm down woman."   
  
"Yeah," said Duo kissing Hilde's cheek. "We made it home before midnight. I am happy Hilde is still here and that bum is not anywhere in sight."  
  
Heero just snorted and kissed Relena's cheek.   
  
"We have tons of surprises," smiled Zechs.   
  
"So do some of us," said Relena. "Jeeves?"  
  
Jeeves walked in holding something wrapped in a blanket.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" asked Heero.   
  
"Hai Heero meet your daughter Caria," said Relena holding the baby after the butler left.   
  
"I have an annoucement of my own," said Noin placing her coco on the coffee table.   
  
"And what would that be?" asked Zechs taking a seat on the floor at her feet.  
  
"I'm pregnant a little over a month," said Noin.   
  
The entire room broke into applause and excitement for the happy couple.   
  
"I have my own annoucement," said Quatre getting down on his kneee before Mora.   
  
"And what would that be?" asked Mora looking at him oddly.   
  
Mora cast a glance at Trowa and Catherine who were snickering behind their hands.   
  
"Mora will you marry me?" asked Quatre.   
  
The entire room broke out into hoots and hollars has Mora threw herself at Quatre and kissed him on the lips has an answer to his question. Trowa laughed and clapped his hands then he noticed something on Catherine's hand. He stared at her in surprise. She grinned and kissed him on the side od the mouth.   
  
"My answer is yes," she said tenderly.   
  
"Looks like Quatre and Mora's engagement is the only one we are celebrating!" shouted Duo.   
  
The cheers in the room became even louder and then when it finally seattled down they began to pass out gifts.  
  
It was five in the morning and the sun was starting to rise they were all laughing cheerfully. Then Jeeves brought out glasses of champagne and they all rose the glasses in a toast.   
  
"Merry Christmas!" they all shouted together.   
  
'Sleigh ride...  
  
It's Christmas time... '  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Mora is a character in my slight A/U Alanza Cousin. I plan to write a romance between her and Quatre later on that takes place in the Gundam Universe. Anywho have fun and please review even if it's just to say I am crazy for writting a Christmas fic this early in the year. 


End file.
